


Remember Me

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [142]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: After Madara takes a head injury in battle there rises the question of just how intact his memories really are.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [142]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 12
Kudos: 141





	Remember Me

“He’ll be alright.” Tobirama reached out to fold one of his brother’s hands in to both of his own. “Madara's always been tough. Both of us have given him our fair share of knocks to the head and none of those have killed him yet.”

“I can’t help worrying,” Hashirama sighed.

“That’s just part of who you are, Anija.”

He meant to say more but the words caught up on his tongue and Tobirama was grateful for the interruption when the door opened for a nurse to beckon them in to the room, cautioning them to be quiet. They crept in on silent feet, worry heavy in their chests, anxious to see what state their husband was in.

Madara stared back at them with the distinct unfocused look of someone who was seeing double and couldn’t decide which one was the real image. He eventually settled on a suspicious expression as they approached but still reached out for Tobirama the moment they were close enough to do so. Tobirama accepted the touch, of course, taking the hand offered and easily letting himself be pulled down to hug his partner.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Like an Akimichi sat on my head,” Madara groused in return.

The brothers shared a smile over his shoulder. If he was complaining about things then clearly he wasn’t feeling all that terrible. When Madara was actually in true pain he tended to stay very quiet; basically the louder his grumbles the better his health tended to be.

“Do you remember what happened?” Tobirama smoothed the hair away from his partner’s face before straightening. “The nurse told us you might have a little trouble piecing some things together.”

“Some things are patchy. Doesn’t matter much to me, I’d rather not remember getting my lights knocked out anyway. All the important things are still up here.” Madara tapped one side of his head very lightly, careful of the spots that were probably still quite tender.

“Oh? Like what?”

With a leer he pulled Tobirama down again. “I remember being married to someone very handsome.”

Hashirama waited patiently until the two of them pulled apart again before bending down himself – only to stumble back when Madara shoved him away. A confused whine slipped out but no matter how he tried to duck in for a kiss of his own he continued to be held at bay while their husband muttered swear words at him.

“What is wrong with you?” Madara exploded after a minute of struggling. “I just said I’m a married man!”

“To me!” Hashirama pouted.

“Are you bent in the head? I married him!” With a jerk of a thumb he indicated a very startled Tobirama.

Once again the two Senju brothers shared a look but this time they were filled with worry again. It seemed like their beloved wasn’t quite as close to his usual self as they’d first thought. Their weddings had not been separate, no one person wanting to feel as though they stood above the others in any way, so to remember that he was married to one of them but not the other was a strange hole for his memory to form.

“Do…do you really not remember?” Hashirama asked in a whisper.

Tense silence filled the room as both of them stared down at Madara, horror slowly filling up their veins, until finally the man broke down and rolled his eyes with a tiny smirk turning up one corner of his mouth.

“Nah I’m just being a dick. That’s what you get for denying me the backup I wanted on this mission and getting me landed in the hospital, you big tree stump.” He cackled when Hashirama slumped against the bed with visible relief, wiping non-existent sweat from his forehead.

“So mean!” he cried. “I was really worried you’d forgotten me for a second!”

“Oh shut up, you know I love you two just the same. We’re all one. That’s never gonna change.”

Madara set his eyes down in his own lap. Showing any of the softer emotions had never been a comfortable thing for him. As the only person with any control over his own emotional responses, Tobirama softly patted his brother on the head until Hashirama stopped whimpering and then gently encouraged him to lean down for the kiss he had been denied before.

“There, there,” he murmured. “Everything’s just fine now. We’re all just fine.”

He might have to plan the murder of one husband for hurting the other’s feelings but that was alright. Nothing out of the ordinary for the three of them, really.


End file.
